


Even the Wicked Need Rest

by melonshino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Reader has self-esteem issues, Reader-Insert, Stressed-out Reader, Vague beginnings of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: Prompts: Harry Potter and 45. “I find that costume very offensive.”
This is @sdavid09‘s Tale Tellers Fright Night 2016 Challenge on Tumblr! Semi-spoiler warnings for Season 12 episodes 1 and 2 because I do vaguely reference them here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m admittedly going to get info wrong because I haven’t watched the most recent episode lmao. So, forgive me for that. I’ve actually tried writing a story for this challenge like 3 times now lol because I wanted to do something that was fluffy and contained. Normally I have an extreme tendency towards writing really long stories, so yeah, this really isn’t an exception lol. This is my first time writing Supernatural and actually posting it so hopefully everyone’s mostly in-character. And please be gentle! I do, however, love feedback so let me know if it’s any good.

On the floor of one of the bathrooms of the Bunker, dressed in pajama shorts and one of the boy’s old t-shirts, you were having a go at giving the floor an intense deep-clean. The boys do an alright job of keeping it clean after hunts but consistently dragging bloodied, injured bodies into the shower made the grout a bit discolored even after rinsing the blood away. Thus, armed with some baking soda, water, and a toothbrush, you were scrubbing away at the floor in hopes of removing at least some of the stains.

Now, normally, you wouldn’t be so inclined to deep clean _anything_ around this bunker but helping Cas research was taking a toll on your brain so this was your ‘break, so to speak’. Not that it was much of a break, of course, but you wanted to do something at least a little physical to stave off the looming feeling of loneliness ever since you, Mary, Cas, and Dean rescued Sam from those two British cunts. You really wanted to check in with him since whatever happened seemed pretty bad with the distant look he had upon coming back.

Unfortunately there never seemed to be a good opportunity to do so, what with their mom coming back from the dead and Lucifer on the loose on Earth somewhere. You felt a little left out once Mary popped up but you knew that the boys needed that bonding time with her and she needed to get to know her sons. So, you put your worries aside and threw yourself into your work instead. You also wanted to maybe get the Book of the Damned back from Rowena, even if she doesn’t have the codex, but that wasn’t on the forefront at the moment. You’d think after helping to stop the world from ending _again_ that maybe the Winchesters would catch a break but of-fucking-course that’s never the case. I mean, let’s face it. They’re hunters and _there’s always a case._

You huffed out a sigh and sat up on your knees, groaning as your back cracked from being hunched over in that position for so long. You threw the old toothbrush into the sink behind you and got up off of your knees. Looking at your handy work you smiled, more than a little proud that you had somehow managed to get the bathroom so clean for once. Not that it would last long… but still! At least you did it. You turned to get the mop out of the supply closet when you were met with a wall of muscle instead.

You yelped and reeled back but thankfully strong arms caught you around the waist before you fell on your ass.

“Whoa, thanks for the save, Winchester,” you laughed as you looked up at Dean. He rolled his eyes a bit and smiled, dropping his hands from your sides.

“Nice work, Y/N! This is probably the cleanest it’s been since we found the Bunker,” he joked.

You beamed and put your hands on your hips triumphantly. “Well, everything deserves a good cleaning every once in awhile, yeah? Plus with all that stupid research I just wanted to do something to take my mind off it for a bit. Figured it might as well be something productive.”

Dean gave an amused snort and moved into the hallway with you, mentally noting to himself that you were definitely rocking one of his brother’s old shirts. “I just get drunk off my ass or sleep if I wanna take my mind off of something,” he explained. You rolled your eyes and shook your head with a small smile. “I mean, yeah, there’s that too. That’s always fun,” you chuckled. “But I want to make at least a semi-decent impression on your mom now that she’s back and I don’t really think getting plastered in the middle of the day to avoid research is the way to go.” You pulled a mop out of the closet along with some cleaner and headed back into the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to admire your handiwork once again.

“Any particular reason you need to make a ‘semi-decent impression’, kiddo?,” you could hear his shit-eating grin without even turning back around. Oh for fuck’s sake, here we go again. You inwardly grimaced at his usual nickname for you that totally made no sense with you only being a year or so younger than Sam. “You know, like maybe how you’ve totally been crushing on my baby brother since you started hunting with us? ‘Cause, if you’re looking to date my brother, I feel like you should be tryin’ to impress me instead considering I pretty much raised him,” he cooed.

Okay, so, you _might_ have thrown the mop exactly like a javelin in his _general_ direction as you spun back around on him. It also _might_ have pegged him right in the middle of his forehead before clattering to the floor as he blurted out a series of colorful expletives… _maybe_.

“Shove off, Winchester! I totally _**do not**_ have a crush on your brother for like the millionth time, okay!,” you whispered harshly, not wanting Sam or Mary to overhear your conversation. Dean rubbed the now red spot in the middle of his forehead and groaned.

“Damn, kiddo, maybe you should start hunting with a javelin instead because that fucking hurt,” he groused. “I better not get a random bruise in the middle of my forehead because of that.”

“Whatever, Winchester. Quit messing with me and my _totally nonexistent_ feelings for your brother and maybe I won’t have to throw shit at you to get you to shut up. Even if I did have feelings for him, there’s no way on Chuck’s green Earth that I would tell him anything about it so just leave me be,” you said as you started what could only be called very furious mopping. You wanted to clean to take your mind off of your problems, not just researching, and Dean was definitely not helping. You ignored him as he watched you from the doorway with a questioning look.

“C’mon kiddo, you two have been making goo-goo eyes at each other for forever now. Hell, I haven’t seen him look at another chick since you showed up.” He leaned back against the door jamb and sighed as your face brightened for half a second then quickly soured into a strict glare at the floor as you mopped.

“Just leave it alone, Dean. This isn’t funny anymore. I’ve seen the girls Sam goes after. I’ve seen pictures of Jess, okay? That’s definitely not me so. Just. Fucking. Drop. It,” you growled.

“What the hell are you talking about, kid? You’re just as gorgeous as any of those girls you’ve supposedly seen. Heck, I wanted to make a move on you when we first met until I saw my brother look at you like you hung the moon or something. A badass hunter and a better researcher than anyone I’ve known who loves reading and all that nerd stuff you’re into. He was hooked when you said hello the first time. I know my brother better than anyone else on this Earth, Y/N, and he’s in deep when it comes to you. He just doesn’t want to admit it.”

“Just fuck off, Dean! Leave it alone, okay! I’m trying to destress by cleaning this shit and you are not fucking helping!,” you tried not to yell but your voice definitely echoed down the hall.

There was no way Sam felt that way about you, no matter how much his brother insisted. Dean, trying way too hard to be both nice and mess with you, only fueled your ridiculous hopes and dreams that you were constantly trying to put out, if only to save yourself from any hurt or embarrassment in the future. Hunters didn’t get those kinds of things in life. You killed monsters, saved some people, and randomly got drunk and fucked strangers when you needed a release. That’s just how this life went.

Sure, there was the fact that the two of you had tons in common and everything about him just clicked with you. If there was a textbook definition of the man that would be perfect for you in almost every way, it would just be a picture of Sam ‘Adorable Dimples’ Winchester. He was funny and probably the smartest man you know (with Dean being a close second even if he didn’t act like it sometimes). He was tall as all hell (like fuck did you want to climb that tree) and gorgeous beyond belief. Like what the hell kind of probably-literally-magical genes did the Winchesters have because every one of them was fucking hot. You could honestly thank the angels every day for getting John Winchester and Mary Campbell together.

And then there was you. Not necessarily ugly, in your own opinion, but definitely not someone anyone would peg as beautiful or even pretty. Too much here, too little there, not enough of anything to feel like you were someone to brag or be particularly upset about. You knew that you were always going to be plain and ordinary, someone who could easily blend into the background of life. Which, with the kind of life you had, wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It was fine, you’d think, that’s just how it goes. You were the plain little hunter and mostly-decent researcher hanging around with the Winchesters as they tried to save the world from itself. You were happy with your place. As long as you made their lives just a little bit easier and a little bit less dark, you were happy.

At least that’s what you kept telling yourself anyway.

There was a palpable silence between the two of you as you finished, him awkwardly staring you down from the door. You angrily wrung out the mop over the bucket and dumped the dirty water into the toilet to flush it away. You washed your hands in the sink and just shook the water off of your hands instead of drying them properly. He let out a defeated-sounding grunt and threw his hands up in the air as you silently pushed past him into the hall.

“I’m seriously not trying to mess with you here, kid–”

“Not another word, Winchester. Now, I’m going to go make lunch and you’re gonna go do something else and stop bothering me, okay?,” you sternly cut him off before promptly turning on your heel and leaving for the kitchen.

* * *

You popped your head into the library to see if anyone else was around, spotting Mary going through lore books at one of the tables. You coughed slightly to get her attention and smiled as she looked up.

“Did you eat already? I’m gonna make some lunch, if you want any,” you offered.

She sighed and gave a tired smile as she shut the book in front of her gently. “I’d love something to eat, actually. I really don’t cook but if you need any help–”

“Oh no, no, you’re good, Mary. You take a break from all… that,” you gestured to the giant stack of books she surrounded herself with. “And I’ll bring it to you all when I’m done. Sandwiches okay with you?”

“Perfect, Y/N. Thanks for looking out,” she smiled.

You let out an amused snort and waved it off. “I feel like that’s kind of my job with you Winchesters anyway. Just here to make life a little easier, ya know?”

“She’s a real lifesaver, to be honest. Don’t know where I’d– we’d be without her.”

You held in a shriek as you jumped, surprised at the sudden feel of a warm, calloused hand at the small of your back. From behind you, Sam chuckled as he moved past you into the library, cup of coffee in hand. It was always a wonder how a six-foot-four moose of a man managed to sneak up on you time after time. You started to ask Sam if he wanted lunch too but he cut you off before you could speak, already knowing what you were going to ask.

“No, I haven’t eaten yet and yes I would love a sandwich, Y/N.Thank you, you’re a wonderful person and friend,” he said cheekily. He gave you an amused look and you just threw your hands up in the air with a faux-exasperated look that devolved into a mushy smile as you watched him pull a few books from the pile in front of Mary. You shook your head and hid your smile with your hand before turning and leaving for the kitchen before Sam caught you looking. Mary watched as you left and smiled knowingly in your direction. She could already tell how you felt about her youngest son, knowing that she definitely looked and felt the same when she was around John back in the day.

They read together in silence for a good five minutes before Mary caved.

“Sooo… are you two dating or just constantly making goo-goo eyes at each other?,” Mary asked abruptly, a proud smile on her face. Sam paused mid-sip and looked up at his mom wide-eyed and red-cheeked. He shook his head, shaggy hair falling a bit out of place.

“Mom, it’s not–,” he started.

“What? She seems like a sweet girl, pretty too, and she clearly fits in with you boys well. Heaven knows it must be hard to keep you boys functioning, even just from what I read in that journal. She had total heart eyes trained on you as she left,” Mary ended conspiratorially.

“Mom, really, we’re not like that–,” Sam protested.

“Oh are we finally having this pow-wow about Sammy and Y/N being so obviously in love with each other because hell yeah they are. We’ve been having to deal with their awkward sexual tension since she started hunting with us. You don’t know how many times I’ve tried locking them alone in a room so they just go at it. But it never worked since both of them can pick a lock with next to nothing in under a minute,” Dean mused as he walked in with Cas.

“Wow, okay, can we not? Y/N and I are just friends, that’s all,” he said turning to his mom.  
“Yes I know she’s absolutely stunning and a great person but she’s also always super blunt with her feelings, especially with me. If she actually had any romantic feelings for me, she would’ve said.”

“Oh, c’mon Sammy, that’s bullshit and you know it. Pull up your big boy pants and ask the girl out already. For some reason she’s got it in her pretty little head that she’s not good enough for you and she gets pretty angry about it if I try to tell her otherwise,” he says pointing to the faint bruise in the middle of his forehead. “She friggin javelined a mop at my face!”

Sam held back a laugh and Mary covered her smile behind her hand.

“Sam, I may not always understand the complexities of human emotions but even I can see that she clearly has romantic feelings for you as well,” Cas spoke. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, tossing back the rest of his coffee.

“Whatever guys, I know Y/N. She’s my best friend and that’s all she sees me as.”

He pushed back from the table, coffee cup in hand, and walks off to the kitchen without another word on the subject. Down the hall he could faintly hear their conversation about the two of you continue and there was definitely something about having to knock your heads together so y’all could see reason.

* * *

You had your headphones half on, blasting one of your favorite songs as you put a little extra effort into preparing the food for everyone. No one made any suggestions before, so you went ahead and made some chicken and pesto paninis so you could sneak a little green and something that wasn’t fried or covered in butter into Dean’s system. They didn’t actually have a panini press in the Bunker so you had to make due with a heavy-bottomed sauce pan and some elbow grease. You were two sandwiches in at the moment, working on the third when another song came on that you just couldn’t resist dancing to.

Well, some semblance of dancing anyway. You had to keep your hands pressing down on the pan so you just kind of shimmied from side to side and did a lot of gratuitous hip shaking. You weren’t really worried about anyone walking in on you since Sam and Mary seemed to be pretty absorbed in research and Dean was off in his room talking to Cas last time you checked.

Sam was stopped midway through the doorway, stunned into a happy silence just watching you ‘dance’ and make lunch for everyone. You had quickly become a pillar of hope and light in his life ever since you showed up on that vamp hunt in the middle of Iowa in winter. The boys had messed up and gotten captured themselves and the bloodsuckers thought they lucked out by capturing the Winchesters. They were making plans to sell them to demons or something when you busted in and before they could even blink their heads were rolling onto the floor.

With a bright smile you had used your treasured switchblade, your last gift from your father before he died, to cut them and the other victims down from the wall. He remembered you jokingly apologizing for being a little late, falling into an easy banter with the Winchesters despite the circumstances. You drove the missing people to the hospital and met the boys back at the only motel in town where they invited you to start hunting with them. Unsurprisingly, knowing their own reputation amongst other hunters, you had tentatively declined but not for the reasons they initially thought. You had a tendency to get attached to people rather quickly and in this line of business that was a dangerous way to function, so you kept to yourself.

It took a few times of working together til you caved and agreed to at least go see their bunker and you fell in love with it. Sam could tell right then and there, just by the look in your eyes and you scanned through all of the lore books in the library. It was also the first moment he realized that he had been falling for you hard and fast. You agreed to stay with them after that and the rest was history.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he moved past you to the coffee pot as you were plating the last sandwich. Three plates with a small side salad and four plates with a healthy serving of chips, because you could only sneak so many greens into Dean’s food. You shrieked as Sam put a hand on your lower back from the opposite side of where you would’ve expected him and he immediately cracked up.

“Man, Y/N, for an experienced hunter like yourself you sure do get scared so easily,” he chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. You scoffed and hit him with the back of your hand. “Fuck off, Winchester. It’s just because I’m comfortable in my own home, okay? Your giant-self is the only one who’s somehow able to do that and you know it. Dean sounds like a fuckin’ mack truck when he’s shuffling around the Bunker.”

Sam smiled to himself when you referred to the Bunker, your place with them, as your home. He watched you place 3 out of the 4 plates on the tray to bring to the library, despite their being place for a fourth. He grabbed up the last plate and you stopped him. “I’m just gonna eat in my room. I wanna look up some stuff on my desktop after I’m done,” you stated.

“Y/N you’ve been researching all day, every day since I got back. You need a proper break and no cleaning doesn’t count, I heard you moving around in the bathroom this morning–” He held up a hand to cut you off. “–and I was awake too, I know you didn’t sleep long. Come spend some time with us or just me, even. I kinda miss my best friend,” Sam pleaded.

A lump formed in your throat but you faked a smile, Sam could tell but didn’t call you on it. “We still have a lot on our plates right now, figuratively and I guess literally speaking,” you joked shakily. “So I’d rather get whatever it is done sooner rather than later. No rest for the wicked, right? Besides you two don’t need me there when you two should be getting to know your mom and vice versa.”

“Y/N…” Sam started. You waved him off and walked out of the kitchen without another word and he followed you into the library, bringing your plate with him.

You set the food down on one of the empty tables to not disturb the research going on elsewhere. “Grub’s up, guys. I’ll leave it over here so someone,” you deliberately pointed at Dean with a sarcastic smile, “Doesn’t get crumbs and whatever else on the books _without cleaning them out._ ” You move to set the third plate down but Sam stops you by picking it up instead. “Sam? …Sam!,” you yelled after him as he left the room with a smile, heading in the direction of your room with two plates in hand.

“Um, uh, see you guys later?? Cas you still have to catch me up on what’s going on!,” you called out behind you has you walked quickly after Sam. Unbeknownst to you, the three left in the library shared a knowing look as you followed after him.

“How can you stand it? I haven’t even been here long and it’s so obvious,” Mary said.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Dean relented and Cas nodded in agreement, both going on to explain the several different times they tried to get you both together.

* * *

You scurried after Sam but of course he beat you to your room with his fucking giraffe legs. You entered the room just as he sat the plates down on your desk, waking up your beast of a desktop computer that you largely only used for video games or something that was particularly difficult to hack. The large double monitor setup was great for watching shows and movies from your bed, which you hadn’t done in a while with everything going on. Sam had a decent TV in his own room but, during the times the three of you had off, he regularly came to watch with you instead.

He sat at your desk and went through the extensive movie collection on your hard drive, pulling up your coveted Harry Potter folder. All 8 movies with behind the scenes, gag reels, and whatever else had been on the blu-rays. You had actually ripped the blu-rays yourself, despite owning them, because you didn’t like bothering with disks half the time. He very deliberately added all of the movies to a playlist instead of just opening up a random one.

“Sam–,” you started again but he shushed you, going so far as to clasp his hand over your mouth when he crossed the room towards you. “We’re going to eat lunch while watching a movie and you’re going to take a proper break with me, Y/N.”

“But–,” you said muffled through his fingers and Sam had to take a second not to think of how much he wanted to know what those lips beneath his hand would feel like against his own.

“Shhh… Then we’re going to break between Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban so I can raid a bunch of snacks from the kitchen and you’re not going to research a damn thing, got it?,” he said sternly, followed by a warm smile.

“Got it.” You conceded and he finally took his hand away. You yelped when he suddenly gripped you around the small of your waist, throwing you back onto the bed with a laugh. You made a move to get up again. “Wait, I forgot my water, Mr. Bossy,” you  laughed.

“I’ll go get it. You wait here, Y/N,” Sam said as he went for the door quickly, as if you would immediately start working on something if he left for too long.

You rolled your eyes and gave him a lame mock-salute. “Yes, sir.”

Sam stopped short in the doorway, gripping the door jamb while looking back at you briefly with an intense, dark look that took your breath away. The silence carried on for two beats before he shook his head and smiled coquettishly. “Maybe we’ll explore that later,” he chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving you wide-eyed and maybe confused and a little horny. Mostly confused, though, as fake-flirting was more of a you and Dean thing.

…It was fake, right?

* * *

Sick of smelling a little like bleach and bathroom cleaner, you quickly changed into a different set of pajamas and chucked the discarded clothes into the hamper by the door. Ugh, you’d definitely have to do some laundry tomorrow. You only really resorted to wearing the boys’ clothes when you ran out of your own.

That was definitely the case now, as this was the second shirt that you were sure was Sam’s because he lent it to you a few weeks ago and you never got around to returning it. The shorts you changed into were shorter than the last ones, just barely covering your ass with Sam’s shirt being long enough to cover any evidence of you wearing shorts at all. You sat against the headboard, using a wireless mouse and keyboard to add a few behind the scenes to the playlist.

After a good few minutes of waiting, you got a little impatient so you pulled up your e-mail to sift through it a bit when Sam-fucking-Winchester burst into your room with a triumphant cry. “No working! Only magic! Well… fake magic!,” he proclaimed and you erupted into a fit of laughter. He stood in your doorway with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders with a crudely drawn on pair of glasses and bright red lightning scar above his brow, brandishing a water bottle in each hand.

_**“I find that costume very offensive!”**_ you exclaimed in between a fit of giggles. You clutched at your stomach, unable to hold yourself up as you slumped to the side. Sam crawled across your bed, positively beaming as he watched you calm down from your fit of laughter. You looked up at him with a wide smile, admiring the way-too-cute dimples on his face. Before you could get lost in the hazel of his eyes, you sat up cross-legged against the headboard again, making a grabby-hands motion towards the two plates

“C’mon, _Sammy Potter_. You promised movies and lunch so let’s get to it.” He handed you a plate and your water bottle with a flourish and you placed them in the space between your legs. He settled beside you against the headboard, still wrapped in his “cloak”, and you started the first movie with a few clicks.

The two of you ate in silence, your rapt attention on the movie. Sam, however, was more concentrated on the person beside him who was looking much more relaxed than you had in weeks. It had been rough on all of them, him especially with what happened with those supposed Men of Letters women. The torture had hardly phased him after the life he led, he may not remember much at all from the cage but it still sometimes rested in his mind at night when things got really rough. Those nights were the ones where he was most grateful for your presence in his life. You would always readily accept him, soothing away his fears and easing him back to sleep when he could, or staying up with him all night if he couldn’t. He quickly learned that waking up next to you was one of his most favorite things in his short life.

He hadn’t spent a lot of time with you since he got back to the Bunker but not because he didn’t try. It seemed like you had gone out of your way to push the three Winchesters to bond as much as they could with Mary back in the picture. He was happy to get to know his mom, filling in certain blanks about him that he never understood until now, but he wasn’t lying before when he told you that he missed you, missed this.

He watched as your eyes lit up watching the movie, knowing how nostalgic you got over this series in particular. You still took the time, at least once a year, to re-read the entire series back to back. Sure, he felt more than a little ridiculous in his “costume” but he’d give anything to keep you smiling like that. Even knowing that you didn’t feel the same way about him, he still dreamed every once in awhile of what your lives would be like away from this life, away from hunting and monsters.

His eyes wandered down your body, knowing full well that you were wearing one of his old shirts. Your bare legs were a more than welcome sight but he had to keep this eyes trained elsewhere to avoid popping a boner beneath his “cloak”, not that it would be the first time that happened because of you.

Eventually you both finished eating and he set the plates and bottles back on the nightstand as the movie continued. You curled up into his side and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close. It felt natural but it was something he did without thinking and it was something he had never done before, both of your hearts skipping a beat in the process. You settled into a comfortable silence, despite the butterflies, letting the movies play out.

It was about halfway into the second movie that he noticed how your form felt a little more slumped than before. He peered down at you with a smile, realizing that you had fell asleep at some point. Which he was glad for since neither of you slept well for some time. He reached over you to the mouse and lowered the volume on your computer. He set those off to the side and positioned both of you so that he could lay down and hold you in his arms, indulging himself for just a little while.

He fell asleep quickly without realizing it, waking up somewhere in the middle of the Half-Blood Prince. You were still dead asleep so in his half awake state, he pulled you close to his chest. You adjusted in your sleep to fit your head in the hollow of his neck. He smiled sleepily to himself before drifting back into a half-sleep.

You, on the other hand, woke up awhile later near the end of the same movie. You shuffled closer to the warmth wrapped around you, thinking that Sam must’ve wrapped his blanket around you as you were engulfed in his scent. Though you immediately recognized your mistake when said blanket moved and rumbled next to you. Your eyes shot open and you were met with Sam’s… neck? You shifted and looked up at his sleeping face, noting how serene he looked as he slept, the shifting light from the monitor giving him an ethereal glow.

This wasn’t the first time the two of you had slept in the same bed but you never remembered being so close together before. Dean was always the bigger sleep cuddler. You felt so good wrapped in his arms that you didn’t even want to pull away, despite not wanting to get your hopes up in with Sam. You willed yourself not to think more of it. He probably needed the comfort after what he came back from and you were all too happy to give it to him.

It was in moments like these that you let your guard down completely when it came to your feelings, though.

You let yourself love him more than you should.

He was asleep and for just a moment the rest of the world wasn’t looking to bother the Winchesters and their plain little hunter friend. You scooted up a bit so your faces were level, your eyes mapping out the beautiful planes of his face. You ran your fingers over the dusting of scruff on his cheek, snorting to yourself when you remembered the ridiculous drawn on glasses and scar. You brushed a lock of hair out of his face, much too long for a certain bespectacled young wizard. He might’ve made a better Sirius with his hair length but no one could really compare to Sam Winchester. Plus, he acted a bit more like a Remus Lupin than Sirius Black.

He hadn’t moved or anything when you touched his face so, in a momentary lapse of judgement, you pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, feeling the butterflies erupt from your insides at the action. You sighed and rested your head against his, letting out a shaky breath. Your wound up nerves made you fail to notice the stuttering breath of the man beside you, struggling to keep his eyes shut.

“I wish you would love me the way I love you… Fuck, Sam, I wish was good enough for you. But you deserve someone, I dunno, not so ordinary or plain-looking and I’ve seen the girls you’ve gone for and it’s killing me to know that’ll never be me,” your voice gravelly with sleep and barely above a whisper. Even with him sleeping the small not-confession felt like a small weight had lifted away from your shoulders. Sure, you didn’t actually tell him how you felt but it felt nice to at least admit your feelings to yourself. You moved to shift back into your prior position against his chest when strong hands wrapped tightly around your waist making you tense up.

You held in a breath and looked up, your wide eyes meeting his hazel ones in the flickering light. You stuttered out nonsensical syllables, your brain failing to think of an excuse to what just occurred. Fight or flight senses kicking into high gear, you tried to move out of his arms but he held on fast to your wriggling form. You didn’t think it could happen but your eyes went wider when Sam’s hands shot up to your jaw, pulling you in to press a heated kiss to your parted lips.

You stiffened for a moment before melting into him, going slack in his grasp. It felt like the butterflies in your stomach had exploded into fireworks. You felt his tongue against your bottom lip, begging for entrance which you readily allowed. You didn’t fight him for dominance, greedily taking whatever he wanted to give you, pouring all of your love and affection for him into that one kiss.

All too soon, you both had to pull back for air, neither of you paying any mind to the credits rolling in the background. His warm breath mingled with yours in the brief space between your parted lips. He forced you to look up into his eyes instead of being fixated on his plush, pink lips. Your eyes searched his, unsure of what just happened in the span of a few moments. There was no going back for you after this, that was not something you could handle having between “friends.”

“Sam–”

“I love you too, Y/N,” he blurted out. “Fuck, it’s always been you. I’ve loved you since I first met you, I’m sure. I was hooked as soon as your machete tore through that vamp.”

Your slender hands bunched up the material of his shirt, you made several noises in protest, unsure of what to say.

“God, I must be dreaming…” you sighed.

It was always “She’s my best friend” or “She’s family”, never did you allow yourself to imagine the two of you taking this to another level. There was no way that this incredible man before you could feel that way about you. He pressed his lips against yours once more, cutting off the frenzied static in your brain. He pulled back just as quick, arms wrapping around you. He sat up, dragging you with him and onto his lap with your legs straddling him. His huge, rough hands cupped your jaw, forcing you to keep eye contact as he spoke.

“You’re gorgeous, Y/N, and don’t think that me or anyone else here sees you as plain or ordinary. I’ll spend every day for the rest of my life proving that you’re not just some typical girl, if I have to. God, you’re so strong and so caring and you never put up with our bullshit. I can never stop watching how the light dances off your hair in the sun or when your eyes light up when you finally find that one piece of lore that we need for a case or how fucking sexy you look every time I catch you dancing alone in the kitchen. Don’t even get me started how rock hard it makes me everytime I see you in one of my shirts. I’ve been fighting off a boner all day. You’re as beautiful as they come, Y/N, and I’m so proud to say that that is the least interesting thing about you.”

Your cheeks felt as warm as hell was hot. You placed your hands on his chest and gave him a small smirk, finally conceding.

“I guess, uh, I guess Dean was right then,” you admitted.

“About…?”

“He saw it first, I guess. The way I felt about you, hell even Cas tried to talk to me about it once. They were always saying how it was ‘sooo obvious’ that we were in love with each other and I could never accept it, ya know? You’re just so good and selfless and wonderful that I was happy just being able to help. I kept having to tell myself that I was just fine only being your friend…”

Sam barked out a laugh that left you confused. His hands slid down your neck and he pressed a few soft kisses to your jawline. He rested his forehead on your shoulder and you could feel his smile more so than you could see it.

“I guess we were both pretty thick-headed, huh?,” he huffed. “They were both doing the same shit with me and I was so convinced that you just wanted to be friends. I had never seen any signs that maybe you felt the same way about me. I guess you were good at hiding it, maybe. Well, there were a few times that gave me a little hope but I just chalked it up to how mindful you were of the people you care about. Hell, even mom thought we were already dating until I tried to correct her. You were always so honest with me about your feelings on everything else that gave up the idea until just now.”

“…so what do we do now?,” you breathed, running your fingers through his chestnut-colored locks.

You sucked in a breath as he pressed his velvety lips against the crook of your neck.

“Well, first, I’m going to get up and wash this stupid marker off of my face,” he laughed. “Then I’m going to come back here and show my girl just how much I love her and how beautiful she looks in my clothes.” You held in a moan as he nipped at your collarbone, his long fingers snaking just under the hem of your– his shirt, the feel of his hardening member pressed against the curve of your ass.

Unfortunately, however…

You both tensed up as the door burst open, revealing a very worried looking Dean Winchester staring wide-eyed at the two of you in such a compromising position. You didn’t realise how loud your computer had gotten until the screams of magical folk almost split your speakers. You fumbled for the mouse, pausing the movie, before hiding your flushed face in the crook of Sam’s neck.

After getting over his initial shock, Dean hooted victoriously as he threw his hands up into the air. “Fucking finally!,” he bellowed. Sam balled up one of your pillows and chucked it at the older Winchester’s face, nailing him dead on. Dean shook his head and laughed, deliberately making a show of locking the door on the inside before slowly closing the door with a shit-eating smirk.

“Give us a couple minutes before you start wrecking the place! We’re gonna head out because as happy as I am that you two are finally together, I don’t want to throw up over hearing my brother getting it on with his girlfriend,” he called out from the other side of the door. You both waited til his footsteps retreated back down the hall before you devolved into a fit of laughter.

“I guess we don’t have to tell them now,” you mused, arms resting around his neck.

“Damn, I was hoping we could keep it a secret for awhile just to mess with them,” he quipped.

“Sooo… about that whole ‘showing me how much you love me’ thing?,” you reminded him with a coy smile.

“Oh you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into…,” he chuckled darkly.

“Oh, I think I have an idea… _sir._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Kudos and comments are **always** appreciated~ ♥♥♥
> 
> hmu on tumblr if you feel like it lol [@melonshino](http://melonshino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
